kids_teenfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:New Users Guide
It has been said on your message wall, but welcome to the Kids's & Teenager's Entertainment Choice Wiki. We are always glad to have new users editing on our wiki. But we ask that you check the Manual of Style before uploading any pictures or editing large amounts. Users Images *Only add official images to articles. Do not add fanart images to the wiki *Try to get clear, high quality images or snapshots of the Series/Movies. *Do not add pictures that already added to the wiki. *Do not add images to the wiki if they are not related to the wiki's subject, unless if the images is on your profile page. *It's allowed to add the pictures of yourself, but don't add too many pictures (only 1-6) and be sure the pictures are only for your profile page (or your gallery). If not, they will get deleted. *Galleries on pages are not allowed to have random images of the subject, only relevant and official images. Information Once again, we do not have any rules for this other than it must be user-friendly. No explicit stuff. We do caution you against using personal information. The information about your ages, your home address or the almost-exact location of your house is not welcomed to be added here. Videos Just like pictures, they are acceptable to be uploaded. But, they have to stay on your user page, and its content must be appropriate with the wiki's rules. If you do not use any videos, please do not add them. Talk pages These are where you can discuss a page. No need to get nasty, try not to insult or offend anyone. Keep it clean. Theories are allowed for now, but a forum will be started soon where you can discuss theories. Talk pages are for what goes on a page. User talk pages must be kept clean as well. Information We please ask that the information you put on pages be strictly factual. No concepts (concept art excluded) or possible theories. If you have a piece of information that sounds a bit questionable, be ready to back it up with a reliable source. Categories *When you add a category to a page make sure the name of the category you wrote is correct. *Do not create categories on singular, but only on plural e.g. Characters, not Character. *Only add categories to the pages they are related to. *Before creating a category make sure there isn't a category with the same title but written differently. *Please do not create categories for Minor Characters. Creating and Editing Articles *When writing articles about real people (directors, voice actors, etc.) do not write any information that is too personal. *Make sure titles of pages are capitalized properly. Ex. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, not winx club the secret of the lost kingdom. *Use correct punctuation, grammar and sentence structure. *Do not create duplicate articles. *Do not write biased articles. *If you see any trolling, revert it and inform an admin. *Do not make a page for a rumored something. *Write about about what's official. Don't write anything rumored/fanmade. *When creating a page for a character, a show, a movie, please the characters name along with the name of the show. Ex. Bloom (Winx Club). Communication *Do not use profanities (swear), or abuse other users on the Wiki. If they are only on here to abuse other people (a troll) then please ignore them and inform an administrator as quickly as possible so their I.P address can be banned (and they cannot return). *Do not edit other people's user pages. If there something against the rules on their page tell an admin. *Do not leave your personal opinions in articles, only on the comments, chat, forums, or Message Wall in each users profile. Blogs Making blogs are welcome here, but we have some simple rules, just to make things go on their way. *Blogs must be on-topic. They must be used to discuss about things related to the site, about introducing yourself to the community or sharing the new information, organize something, discuss about something or announce any important news of the site, like changes and renovations, etc. *No fan-fictions, fan-arts, fan-videos, fan-characters, fan-everything via blogs. *Keep it civil. Blogs are not to be used to make a point or make personal attacks against users. If you want to do that, please come to talk page (even this is not really welcomed here). *No objectionable material or language. This wiki is a place having contents for children and parents are likely to read. No foul language, or content of a sexual nature. *Promoting. This wiki is not a free-advertised site for you creating an account and start promote about the site of selling stuffs or fan-site of someone here. Wikis are created for providing knowledge for people, not for promoting or advertising... However, promoting is acceptable if the site you promote will provide the news, or the source of knowledge to people on the wiki, or that is the official fanon site of this wiki. Also making sure the link you share does not contain any virus or spy/anti software. Username and Account The usernames of people are personal, but please do not use the swearing languages or personal attack someone via it. About clone accounts/sockpuppets, they will be blocked forever here, so making sure you just have only one account. Sharing account for people, if there are any mistakes or bad actions, you account will be blocked also. If anyone would love to use your account, making sure you have teach/tell them what they should and should not do, or tell them to make a personal account for their own.